Keep Bleeding
by Meimi
Summary: Nuevo cap#3. Mimi siente el deseo de ver a su familia, y qué hay de su instinto de asesina? será capaz de detenerse? o al fin asesinará? MIMATO
1. 1 Del Pasado al Presente

Esta es mi nueva historia de Digimon (la 2da), sé que aun no termino "Nuestras Vidas" y de hecho aun va para largo, pero he estado trabajando en esta historia que es más corta que "NV" y la quería publicar, cambiar de aires pues espero les guste.

Warning!! Es MIMATO, y tiene LEMMON, este cap tiene lemmon... conste que los he advertido ¬¬ (si me pegó lo pervert :P)

Well es todo ;D

* * *

**Cap 1. Del Pasado al Presente**

Año 1354. Hikarigaoka, Japón.

Eran noches increíblemente tenebrosas, los habitantes de Hikarigaoka vivían en el terror pues desde hace algunas noches gente había empezado a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, hace unos días habían encontrado la ropa de uno de los desaparecidos, pero no había pista de él ni de ninguno de los otros. La gente temía lo peor que algún mounstruo, criatura o asesino estuviera rondando la ciudad, no sabían qué hacer, lo único que les quedaba era permanecer en sus casos en cuanto oscurecía, solo algunos valientes y escépticos salían, sin embargo corrían la misma suerte que los anteriores, desaparecían y el responsable seguía libre.

Cuando generalmente se esperaba que ya no hubiera gente en las calles esa noche fue diferente, 4 jóvenes se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad riendo y bromeando. Uno de los guardianes se acercó a ellos.

Jóvenes – lo ignoraron - ¡Hey! – les gritó para llamar su ateción, silencio – no deberían de estar aquí, ¿no saben que hay gente desapareciendo por las noches?

¿Y eso qué? – preguntó el chico castaño que estaba recostada en una banca.

¿No entienden que es peligroso?

Si es tan peligroso ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó uno de los rubios, el más alto y con mirada fría.

Díganme sus nombres, los escoltaré a sus casas.

No somos de aquí – dijo el menor de los rubios.

El hombre se empezaba a poner nervioso ante la actitud de los chicos, demasiado confiados y tranquilos. Por un momento temió que ellos fueran los responsables de la gente desaparecida, pero ese pensamiento rápidamente se esfumó al notar a una chica entre ellos.

_No, no puede ser. Una chica no podría ser una asesina, menos una chica tan linda y delicada como ella._

La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó al hombre tranquilamente.

Gracias – le dijo coquetamente, mientras lo rodeaba y se ponía por detrás de él.

¿Por qué? – dudó el hombre de haber hablado en voz alta.

Por haber pensado en lo linda y delicada que luzco.

Fue una llamada de alerta para el hombre, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

_¿Cómo sabe exactamente lo que estaba pensando? ¿Serán brujos? _– el hombre había perdido todo su valor, estaba temblando.

Los cuatro rieron.

No nos insultes – le dijo el castaño.

No somos brujos – agregó el menor de los rubios.

Somos vampiros – dijo en un susurro la chica.

Y antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio la chica le encajó sus afilados colmillos en el cuello, terminó rápidamente sin dejar ni una sola gota.

¿Qué tal estaba? – preguntó el castaño.

Horrible – se quejó ella – pésima alimentación, además de que estaba algo viejo.

Nadie te dijo que te lo comieras – le dijo Matt – sólo tenías que asesinarlo – dijo tranquilamente y empezó a caminar.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó su hermano.

Buscaré algo decente para cenar.

Año 2008. Odaiba, Japón.

Era como cualquier noche de fin de semana en Odaiba, muchos jóvenes y adultos estaban en fiestas, discos y bares, no se podían quejar; Odaiba tenía buen ambiente en las noches de los fines de semana. Unas chicas estaban en una disco, la cual estaba repleta de gente… apenas y se podían mover entre la gente, sin mencionar que era imposible intentar bailar. Una de ellas se acercó a la barra para ver si lograba que alguno de los bar tender le sirviera algo, ya que anteriormente los meseros no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Disculpa… disculpa – le hablaba a uno y a otro, pero parecía que no la veían – oye… esto es inútil – dijo para sí misma.

De repente notó que alguien la veía del otro lado de la barra, un chico rubio parecía muy divertido con la escena, ella decidió no prestarle atención ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella? Después de todo no era la única en esa situación.

_Se ha de creer muy simpático… solo porque ya ha de haber conseguido su bebida _– pensó indignada.

Volteó de nuevo a donde lo había visto anteriormente, ya no estaba. Tal vez no la estaba viendo a ella, siempre había sido algo nerviosa sin mencionar que gran parte del tiempo se llegaba a sentir observada. Ahora ya no importaba, ella seguía ahí de pie frente a la barra como miles más de personas y no le ponían atención. Tal vez si hubiera usado un escote más pronunciado o quizá una mini falda no tendría esos problemas.

Hola – alguien le habló cerca de su oreja, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera… no esperaba que alguien llegara de repente especialmente cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, era el chico que se había burlado de ella anteriormente.

Hola – saludó tímidamente, y no es que el rubio fuera tan atractivo que la hubiera dejado sin habla, sino que había que sumarle el hecho de que el chico estaba muy cerca de ella, y como generalmente le sucedía en momentos de leve a alto estrés, su mente se desviaba de lo principal, y no fue la excepción - _¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado tan rápido? Es imposible moverse aquí dentro… un alfiler y este lugar reventará._

El sonrió. Ella regresó al presente.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?

Suerte supongo – dijo él.

Ah – la respuesta no la convencía, pero no encontraba otra explicación.

Soy Matt – se presentó él.

Mimi – ya se sentía un poco más tranquila en su presencia.

¿Quieres algo de beber?

No realmente, la verdad es que tanta espera ya me puso de humor – confesó ella.

Sí, hay demasiada gente.

Si… Aunque sino le llevo unas margaritas a mis amigas probablemente me maten.

Permíteme – dijo mientras la movía un poco para tomar su lugar en la barra – disculpa… - le llamó a uno de los chicos.

Ni te molestes, tengo como 15 minutos intentándolo y nadie me hace caso – le dijo ella para evitarle la molestia.

Sí dígame – uno de los empleados se acercó a ellos como imán a un magneto - ¿en qué le puedo servir?

¿Cuántas necesitas? – le preguntó

Dos – contestó ella sin salir de su asombro.

Deme tres margaritas y una copa de merlot por favor.

Inmediatamente señor.

Mimi no podía evitar lucir sorprendida, sin duda éste chico tenía algo, no se parecía en nada a los chicos que ella había tratado antes. De repente él volteó a verla con una amplia sonrisa, que mataría a cualquier chica y que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Aquí tienes – dijo mientras le daba dos bebidas.

Ahora falta que no me derrame esto encima – dijo ella.

No te preocupes, te abriré paso.

Okay, tuviste suerte una vez para caminar de un extremo de la barra hasta aquí, sin mencionar el hecho de que el bar tender te atendió rápido, pero honestamente no creo que se repita, no puedes tener tanta suerte – finalizó ella.

Ya veremos – le guiñó el ojo.

Mimi le dijo por donde se encontraban sus amigas y él empezó a caminar, para sorpresa de la chica podían caminar tranquilamente, parecía como si la gente les estuviera abriendo camino, pero eso no podía ser. Todos estaban bailando y pendientes de sus asuntos, nadie se molestaría en hacerles lugar para que pasaran. Y mucho más rápido de lo imaginado ya estaba frente a sus amigas, quienes le habían quitado las bebidas de las manos en cuanto la vieron.

Muchas gracias – le dijo al voltearse, él solo le entregó su copa y estaba por retirarse, pero ella ya no quería que se fuera – Oye, espera – lo llamó.

¿Sí?

Diablos, ya le había llamado… sino le decía nada se vería como una tonta.

No te pagué lo de las bebidas.

No fue nada, parecías una damisela en problemas y tenía que ayudarte – sonrió él – fue un gusto Mimi – se acercó un poco más y le besó la mejilla.

Igualmente Matt… tus amigos deben de estar esperándote – le dijo a manera de despedida.

Vine solo de hecho.

¿Y por qué no te quedas con nosotras? – le preguntó sin pensarlo.

¿Ya me extrañas? – le preguntó divertido.

Eres libre de irte si quieres – le dijo en tono de molesta.

El rió, y se quedó con Mimi y sus amigas, inmediatamente las chicas que iban con Mimi se presentaron, Kari Yagami una castaña de cabello corto y lacio, quien lucía un poco joven para su edad por lo baja de estatura, y un poco tímida pues sólo lo saludó y se acercó a Mimi. Y por otro lado estaba Yolei Inoue una chica de una larga y lacia cabellera morada, quien al contrario de Kari y Mimi era muy extrovertida y ruidosa, y quien inmediatamente se tomó la libertad de acosarlo con preguntas pues notó su interés por su amiga. Él se empezaba a desesperar, su verdadero deseo era el de solo estar con aquella chica de ojos miel que lo había atraído desde el instante en que la vio.

La pelimorada le seguía hablando o preguntando cosas, él ya no tenía idea de qué sucedía, él estaba ensimismado observando a Mimi, como muchas chicas que había visto era linda, pero había algo en ella que lo hacían desearla, quería tomarla de ese lugar y llevársela inmediatamente; cosa que normalmente haría, pero no quería asustarla, intimidarla o espantarla. La veía como él ya había dicho "una damisela en problemas", en extremo delicada. Mientras él seguía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la dueña de estos ahora estaba frente a él viéndolo confundida, cuando él finalmente se percató de eso se sorprendió un poco y fue bastante notorio.

¿Estás aburrido? – le preguntó acercándose un poco a él para que la pudiera escuchar.

No – le contestó acortando la poca distancia que les quedaba.

La piel de Mimi se erizó al instante, podían sentir la respiración del otro, ella estaba levemente sonrojada, y a pesar de realmente querer terminar los centímetros que los separaban se alejó pues se sentía observada por todos, cuando realmente nadie le prestaba atención, simplemente eran dos individuos más en un mar de gente. A Matt le encantaba ese juego, pero simplemente ya no podía más, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó, sus pies lo siguieron a donde la dirigía, hasta que un aire frío la despertó. Estaban en el exterior del local a varias cuadras, sin embargo siguió caminando hasta que su cerebro la obligó a detenerse, después de todo era un chico del que apenas y sabía su nombre, y que tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida, cuando él sintió un poco de peso en sus pasos se regresó a ella quedando de frente. La tomó de los brazos, era cálida pero estaba temblando, corría un aire desde el norte que la obligaba a temblar, él la acercó para tratar de darle un poco de calor, cosa que sabía era imposible, pero aún así lo hizo ya que su primer impulso era protegerla, y siguiendo ese impulso la besó, fue un beso que la tomó por sorpresa pero que ambos ya sabían estaba cerca de ocurrir, fue un beso tranquilo, pero lleno de deseo a la vez. Mimi pasó sus brazos por su cuello, y abrió la boca sentir su lengua lo que fue una señal para él. Debía poseerla.

Matt interrumpió el beso, caminaron un poco más y entraron en un callejón. El deseaba que llegaran a la casa de alguno de los dos, pero simplemente estaba demasiado lejos y él la necesitaba ya. Además no pudo contenerse cuando otra corriente de aire hizo que ella se pegara a él, el sentir sus finas curvas y proporciones lo torturaba.

Y finalmente ahí estaban, ella atrapada entre la pared del callejón y ese chico que la embriagaba con sus besos, a pesar del frío la temperatura iba subiendo a una velocidad impresionante. Sus manos eran muy hábiles, anteriormente habían estado sosteniendo su rostro para besarla, y ya que había cumplido esa misión ahora se encontraba una en su cintura y la otra sobre su trasero, moviéndola por debajo de la ligera falda. Había pasado de besar sus dulces labios a su piel, era tan suave que sentía que podía quedarse así una eternidad, le desabrochó el sostén, como ella no opuso resistencia siguió con sus besos en tan sensible área. La aprisionó aún más pegándose hacía su cuerpo, ella sintió un bulto y por más fuerte que intentó ser se rindió fácilmente, al sentirla dejarse llevar se deshizo de sus pantis y la acarició, al principio lo estaba disfrutando mucho pero después era como una tortura, él la deseaba y ella a él. Rápidamente se desabrochó el pantalón y le dio un segundo para que lo pensara ya que si se arrepentía después no se sentía capaz de poder detenerse, ella lo besó y eso fue suficiente, se introdujo en ella al principio las embestidas habían sido leves, pero en poco tiempo fueron subiendo la velocidad y magnitud, la situación no era del todo cómoda, pero se sentía tan bien que quería que siguiera. Estaba casi por llegar, ella sentía el orgasmo más grande de su vida, y para él era el mejor sexo que había tenido en mucho tiempo, en el calor de la situación la bestia en él salió su cuello se veía tan apetecible y no pudo evitarlo, una mordida fue suficiente, su sangre era deliciosa, ella se detuvo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Se separó de ella para ver si era cierto, y así era. La joven lo veía con sus ojos engrandecidos y respiraba con dificultad, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Matt? – le habló ella.

Él se acercó, y la tomó en los brazos, no podía, no quería dejarla ir. No le quedó otra salida. Volvió a acercarse a ella.

No te dejaré ir – la vio nuevamente a los ojos, la besó suavemente y se hizo una cortada. Ella lo vio horrorizada – bebe – ella se negó – sino lo haces morirás, no quiero que mueras – fue suficiente ella bebió.

El proceso fue lento y doloroso, su respiración era agitada, pensó que la había engañado y que la estaba matando. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos eran un poco más claros que como los tenía antes, casi color ámbar y su piel se veía notablemente pálida, en su boca también notó algo diferente, ¿colmillos? Recordó que no estaba sola, volteó a verlo.

¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó.

* * *

**Tururururu... Espero que no me haya quedado chafoso xDDDD**

**pero últimamente me dio por pensar en vampiros, vi unas imágenes de Matt y Mimi en mi laptop e inmediatamente la idea del fic, empecé a escribirlo para ver qué ondas, qué salía y no fue de mi total desagrado xD**

**Juro que este fic no es solo lemmon, hay trama xD pero lo creí necesario :P**

**Ay que Matt, en la emoción de la situación la mordió P**

**RR SVP**


	2. 2 Los 4 Demonios de la Oscuridad

**Y** **a Meimi se le hizo la luz xD finalmente… chale neta que me tardé, pero… damn ni siquiera tengo una excusa :s well si la tengo, pero no se vale, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo cap después de los finales de la uni, el ciclo en el trabajo y mis días de relax estoy lista para ponerme al día… especialmente con el fic y también con NV por supuesto.**

* * *

**Cap 2. Los 4 Demonios de la Oscuridad**

¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó.

Matt permanecía en silencio con la vista baja como perdido en sí mismo.

¿Qué sucedió? – insistió ella, pero la respuesta fue la misma. De repente levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos, para después verle el cuello tan pálido ahora, le veía exactamente donde la había mordido, Mimi al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba la vista del rubio recordó lo que había sucedido, se tocó el cuello; no tenía nada ¿qué había sucedido? ¿se había desmayado y alucinado todo?

No tuve otra alternativa – le contestó finalmente.

¿De qué hablas? – esperaba que hablara de otra cosa.

Si te mordí – fue todo lo que le dijo.

Silencio.

Explícame – le dijo firme.

Yo soy un vampiro – le dijo seriamente mientras ella lo veía raro, era como sacado de una película o más bien de una historia tonta, cuando pensó que había conocido a un chico 'no-raro' llegaba este creyéndose vampiro.

Bromeas – le dijo aún seria, quería demostrarle que no le parecía gracioso.

Ojala.

Solo te voy a decir una cosa, si lo que me diste es algún tipo de droga te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para cortarte el cuello – le dijo molesta.

No te drogué… ya sabes qué es lo que te di… - no recibió respuesta – era sangre Mimi.

No es cierto – negó ella por lo bajo.

Es sangre de vampiro – le reafirmó.

¡Mentira! De seguro me diste una porquería, ¿acaso eres un roba-órganos? – le gritó.

Escúchame – le dijo tranquilo – ahora eres una vampiresa.

Estás loco – le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos para regresar.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, pensando en el loco que había conocido esa noche, lo preocupada que debería de estar Kari cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo sabía exactamente quién era y por eso es que decidió no girarse. Él se puso enfrente de la chica y ella solo bajó la mirada.

Escucha… lo siento, pero es la verdad.

¿Por qué insistes?

¿Tienes un espejo? – como respuesta obtuvo que Mimi levantara la vista.

¿Qué? ¿Se supone que ya no tengo reflejo?

No seas tonta, los vampiros si tenemos reflejo… no sé quien inventó tal cosa como que no teníamos reflejo, bueno ¿tienes un espejo o no?

No, no tengo – dijo molesta ¿por qué la llamaba tonta?

Esto debe bastar – dijo mientras la jalaba hacia una tienda.

¿Qué haces? – dijo mientras oponía resistencia, pero ya habían llegado.

Mírate.

¿Qué quieres que mire? – le preguntó mientras observaba su reflejo en la vitrina.

Tu boca.

Sé un poco más específico por favor.

Tus colmillos – se había asustado, podía sentir algo con su lengua no eran como antes – sé que los notaste cuando tu transformación concluyó.

Le hizo caso, pero solo porque quería demostrarle a él y a sí misma que sus colmillos seguían iguales, abrió la boca, aún sin tocarse los labios podía ver un poco sus colmillos, cerró la boca.

_¿Y si dice la verdad? ¿y si ahora soy una vampiresa?_

No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte…

¿Tampoco del sol? ¿Eso también es un invento?

Bueno… de eso sí debes preocuparte – lo cual lo hizo recordar, levantó la vista para ver la hora en un reloj digital que se veía de varias partes de la ciudad, 4:06 am – Pronto va a amanecer, debemos irnos.

¿Irnos? ¿a dónde?

Iremos a mi casa.

Estas consciente de que no confío en ti ¿verdad?

Vamos.

Hasta que digas por qué me convertiste en vampiro.

No hay tiempo.

Tuviste tiempo de morderme.

Silencio.

Sino empiezas a caminar nos va a alcanzar el sol, es mortal para nosotros.

No dio ni un paso.

¿No entiendes? Morirás

Ya estoy muerta ¿que no?

No pudo refutárselo.

Solo de tu vida mortal… no de la eterna.

¿Y de qué sirve vivir una eternidad?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, lo que le había atraído en un principio. Aunque Mimi parecía una 'damisela en peligro' era una chica fuerte, firme cuando se lo proponía; eso era lo le había gustado de ella, que lucía frágil pero realmente era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, cosa que él notó desde el principio.

Si te quieres quedar muy bien ya sabes cuál será el resultado, eres libre de seguirme si quieres seguir viva – volvió a ver la hora antes de irse – el sol saldrá pronto.

Caminó por un momento y notó que estaba solo, de seguro se había quedado atrás. Trató de seguir caminando pero sus pies no le hacían caso, finalmente se resignó, realmente no quería seguir así que regresó y ahí estaba justo donde la había dejado, bueno no exactamente, se había sentado en una banca.

Vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien – le llamó.

Ya era inútil, se sentía cansada y un poco mareada tal vez debido al mismo sueño o a los acontecimientos recientes, se puso de pie y siguió a Matt, caminaron un buen trecho de la ciudad en silencio, era un tanto incómodo. De repente el rubio abrió un portón de metal negro, Mimi reconoció el lugar casi de inmediato ya que cuando era pequeña sus compañeros del kindergarten solían asustarla diciéndole que ahí vivían monstruos que salían de noche y se alimentaban de niñas castañas. Durante varios años tuvo miedo de cruzar por esa calle, más aún por la acera donde se encontraba la casa, siempre sintió una presencia extraña proveniente de aquel lugar, pero todo el tiempo se dijo a sí misma que se trataba de cosas de pequeños y que sólo querían asustarla; cosa que lograron fácilmente, pero que jamás aceptó en su presencia. Hasta la fecha ella había estado evitando pasar por ése lugar inconscientemente especialmente durante la noche.

_Creo que estarían sorprendidos de lo acertados que estaban – _suspiró hondamente, y continuó detrás de Matt hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

Matt abrió la puerta y como el caballero que era se puso a un lado y la invitó a entrar, cuando ella entró el rubio cerró la puerta justo detrás de sí. Él adelantó el paso y caminó hacia una de las habitaciones, ella lo siguió a una distancia que consideraba prudente, distinguió luz en el lugar al que había entrado aquel apuesto vampiro y también lo que parecían ser voces, no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero notó que callaron cuando notaron al rubio, entonces se alegró de haber permanecido un poco alejada de él.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, llegué a pensar que ibas a cometer suicidio Matt – lo molestó el castaño que estaba sentado a la orilla del diván.

Tai no lo molestes, probablemente tuvo una mala noche ¿ni una presa? – bromeó Sora quien estaba recostada en el diván con una copa en la mano – espero que no te moleste, pero encontramos eso – dijo señalando una botella casi vacía.

No estaba perdida – dijo serio Matt, Dios como odiaba que revisaran sus cosas.

Bueno, tienes que aceptar que era un desperdicio tenerla guardada – le respondió la chica.

¿Dónde está Tk? – preguntó al no ver a su hermano por ningún lado de la habitación.

¿Tú quién eres? – Mimi giró la cabeza poco a poco para encontrarse con otro rubio, él la veía serio, pero cuando notó a su hermano un poco más adelante supo que no era una intrusa – yo soy Tk – le dijo un poco más alegre.

Mimi – contestó.

Pasa.

No estoy bien aquí – pero ya era tarde el chico la llevó hacía el salón donde estaban los demás.

Sora y Tai se sorprendieron de ver a la chica, pero no lo hicieron muy notorio.

Ella es Mimi – presentó Tk – asumo que es tu amiga hermano.

Así es.

Parece que el pequeño Matt olvidó sus modales – dijo Tai poniéndose de pie y parándose de frente a la recién llegada – soy Tai, es un gusto Mimi… y ella es mi querida Sora.

Guárdate eso Tai, no me avergüences frente a una desconocida – Sora empezó a caminar alrededor de la chica tal como Tai había hecho.

_Que grupo tan raro _– pensó la chica, no sabía qué hacer.

Pierden su tiempo – anunció Matt quien se había parado en un extremo de la habitación.

Ambos lo vieron con duda, sabían que Yamato era celoso de sus cosas, así como de sus víctimas, pero ellos no planeaban robársela quizás solo divertirse un poco. Entonces Sora entendió, y como quien pierde el interés en algo suspiró hondo y regresó al diván.

Así que la convertiste… pensé que habías dicho que ya estábamos bien y que no necesitábamos de nadie más – al escuchar eso de la voz de la pelirroja, Tai entendió.

¿Qué sucede Matt? ¿Ya te aburriste de nosotros? – preguntó burlón el castaño – debo aceptar que me engañaste, no parece una de nosotros. – decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, al sentir el contacto la castaña se hizo a un lado – en cualquier caso… bienvenida Mimi.

Yo no soy como ustedes – sentenció la chica.

¿Disculpa? – preguntó Sora divertida – eres exactamente como nosotros.

No, yo no soy un vampiro.

En eso tienes razón, tu querida eres una vampiresa, no un vampiro.

¿Acaso no has visto tus colmillos? ¿Aún no has sentido la necesidad de matar?

¿Matar? – se estaba asustando.

Claro – dijo con total naturalidad.

Escucha Mimi – le llamó Tai – algún día matarás, ya sea por necesidad o por simple gusto.

¿Qué? Están locos, jamás haré eso.

Déjenla tranquila – se escuchó la voz de Matt.

Tranquilízate, solo le estamos ayudando un poco en su transición, no es para que nos ataques – le dijo Sora – ven Mimi siéntate – la castaña hizo caso y se sentó a un lado de ella – te diré como fue mi transición, tal vez te ayuden un poco en tu proceso.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Era el año 1350, en un pueblo que ya no existe. La guerra había hecho estragos en la región, había hambre, epidemia y dolor por donde quiera que se viera. Casi no había habitantes en el lugar, muchos habían huido al saber que el enemigo se acercaba, para su mala suerte Sora tenía una madre enferma y no la quiso abandonar a su suerte así que se quedó con ella. A los dos días de que muchos de los habitantes habían huido la mujer murió. Sora se había molestado mucho ya que lo sintió como un golpe bajo, ¿por qué no había muerto dos días antes? Ahora estaba sola en ése lugar que sería atacado muy pronto, decidió agarrar camino por su cuenta y tratar de evitar al enemigo, y aunque era de noche prefirió salir de inmediato y no llevarse la sorpresa de que en la mañana pudiera ser un cadáver. Estaba a pocos kilómetros de donde había sido su hogar, cuando sintió algo raro, volteó a ver de quién se trataba y no vio nada, pero cuando regresó su mirada al camino un chico de cabello castaño estaba frente a ella.

Buenas noches – la saludó.

Sora tardó un poco en reaccionar.

¿También huyes?

Claro que no, ¿tu por qué huyes?

Trato de llegar lo más lejos antes de que aquellos asesinos me atrapen, si me van a matar al menos no se los dejaré tan fácil.

Tienes carácter, eso me gusta.

No te gustará después de un rato.

¿Bromeas? Podría pasar una eternidad contigo y no me cansaría.

Sí, claro.

Te lo puedo asegurar

¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

Rodeó el cuello de la chica y con un rápido movimiento bebió un poco de su sangre, se hizo una cortada y la hizo beber de la suya. El cambio fue lento, y sin duda doloroso, pero soportó bien el dolor, jamás le había gustado mostrarse débil. Cuando finalmente terminó con solo ver a Tai a los ojos entendió qué le había hecho, y se encontraba feliz; ahora les sería imposible matarla y viviría por siempre.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Quiero comprobarte que estas equivocada, jamás me cansaría de ti preciosa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

¿Vez? Tienes dos maneras de verlo, puedes amargarte… justo como haces ahora o puedes ¡agradecerle! a Matt que te haya salvado de tu vida tan aburrida niña.

Nadie se lo pidió.

Bueno, no importa… tienes una eternidad para aceptarlo – le dijo Tai quien se había sentado en el piso muy cerca de ella – Tk ¿quién es ella? – preguntó al sentir la presencia de alguien más.

Mi cena… pedí para llevar, Mimi si gustas te la puedes quedar – acto seguido una joven rubia de quizá unos 16 años apareció de la oscuridad, parecía hipnotizada – por lo que escuché aún no has comido nada.

¿Qué? ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Ya me está cansando – le dijo Sora a Tai - ¿por qué la convertiste si es tan molesta? Debiste de haberla cenado y olvidado – le reclamó a Matt – en fin, ya tuve suficiente… que descansen… tu no – se refirió a Mimi.

Yo te sigo – le dijo Tai.

Se retiraron y se fueron a dormir.

Lo mejor es que descansemos – le dijo Matt a Mimi, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ella iba camino a la puerta - ¿Qué crees que haces?

Pero no llegó lo suficientemente rápido a la puerta, la chica la abrió, para su mala suerte algo de luz solar le alcanzó a dar en el brazo antes de que Yamato llegara y cerrara la puerta de nuevo.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿ACASO PLANEAS MORIR? – estaba muy molesto.

Nadie te pidió que me rescataras – también le contestó enojada.

Quiso seguir regañándola, pero no pudo al verle el rostro se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo, sin duda la quemadura había sido fuerte – déjame ver – le dijo más tranquilo.

Estoy bien.

Sin volverle a preguntar la tomó delicadamente del brazo y se lo examinó.

Lo lamento – se quedaron en silencio por un momento – por todo – continuó él – por gritarte, por no haberte defendido ante mis amigos, por no haberte explicado lo que te hice… lo siento.

Por lo que me hiciste – completó ella.

Lamento haberte mordido, pero no haberte convertido en vampiresa – dijo serio.

No tienes vergüenza… el haberme convertido en… en esto es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho – le reclamó.

¿Hubieses preferido morir?

De haber sabido que esto era lo que me esperaba… sí, hubiese preferido la muerte.

En ese caso lamento haber sido tan egoísta, pero no quise dejarte ir… ¿entiendes? No quise que te fueras – dicho eso la vio directamente a los ojos. Ella odiaba cuando el chico hacía eso, evadió la mirada - ¿Por qué no me miras? No te haré daño…

Mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada… dime dónde puedo dormir – pero jamás lo vio a los ojos nuevamente.

Sígueme – la llevó a la planta superior, entró a una de las habitaciones y ahí una cama, pero él se dirigió al closet – Aquí está – sacó un ataúd.

Eso es un ataúd.

Así es.

No voy a dormir ahí.

Puedes intentar dormir en la cama si quieres, pero créeme no es nada cómoda… me refiero para nosotros, de ahora en adelante querrás dormir en ataúdes, además corres el riesgo de que algo de sol pueda entrar por la ventana… cuando sea de noche te avisaré para que puedas salir – se retiró y antes de cerrar la puerta por completo – que descanses.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2... el fic está planeado para un total de 7 caps... espero que este les haya gustado ;D bueno ya conocieron un poco mejor a los 4 demonios de la oscuridad... ahora serán 5? el próximo capítulo "HUMANA" prometo actualizar más rápido... estoy muy feliz con los reviews que me han rejado thanks... con tanta felicidad espero no cambiar la idea original del fic :P pero cómo no voy a serlo si una de mis mejores amigas va a ser mamá? ya voy a ser tia!! ) ando tan feliz... incluso he practicado caras para cuando nos de la noticia a todos... se supone que nadie sabe :P (ntc no crean que he practicado caras ¬¬ no esoty tan loca) well sigo en busca de trabajo... pero mientras seré escritora xDDDDD me voy a morir de hambre --U**


	3. 3 Humana

**Bueno ya estoy aquí con nuevo capítulo… hey prometí que no iba a tardar tanto ¿no? ;D pero aun no cumplo con mis promesas aparentemente :P lo siento es que... no quisiera dar excusas,pero se me hace feo haberlos dejado 'colgados' cuando no fue así.. lo que pasa es que estuve desempleada, disfruté de mis vacaciones, y encontré otro trabajo justo antes de regresar a la uni, asi que ahora trabajo, academia, uni mas lo que se me atraviesa,plus agreguenle que empecé tratamiento de brakets y me tuvieron que extraer 6 muelas para hacer un total de 8 oO y pss los brakets, asi que no crean que me la pasé de vaga y vividora :P en fin, eso fue lo que me pasó de manera general... además han pasado muchas cosas últimamente que la verdad me han inspirado para nuevas historias… y estoy escribiendo más pero mucho trauma, como soy pobre no pago psicólogo, y como no sé tejer, el escribir es mi terapia xDDDDD en fin les dejo el capítulo #3 de Keep Bleeding, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Cap 3. Humana**

Ya había pasado todo el día, en el exterior estaba oscuro y para muchos de los mortales ya había terminado su rutina y ya estaban en sus casas o casi por llegar, pero para un grupo de jóvenes estaba por comenzar su 'día'. Mimi apenas y había podido dormir, aunque el ataúd resultaba cómodo al mismo tiempo era tétrico; además se repetía una y otra vez que no podía confiar en aquellos cuatro, se imaginó varias veces durante el día que llegaban, abrían el ataúd y la torturaban. Estaba muy asustada, y justo antes de que oscureciera por completo se dio cuenta, ¿qué pasaría ahora que era una vampiresa? Es decir, ya no había dudas, el sol le había lastimado, podía sentir la pequeña quemadura en su pálida piel sobre su brazo. Ya no podría regresar, ¿acaso ellos eran su nueva familia? No, claro que no ¿cómo podría llamarlos familia? Jamás sería capaz de ello, para empezar uno la convierte, y los otros se burlan de ella. Necesitaba encontrarse con gente de confianza, gente a la que ella quería. En ese instante escuchó un ruido y casi acto seguido se abrió el ataúd, como ése guapo joven con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida le había dicho antes fue a avisarle cuando oscureciera para que pudiera salir, pero no lo dejó decir ni una palabra cuando se puso de pie y salió.

Quiero ver a mi familia.  
¿Qué? – todo fue tan rápido que no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado.  
Quiero ver a mi familia y amigos.  
No puedes – cerró el ataúd y lo volvió a meter en el clóset de donde lo había sacado.  
¿Por qué no?  
¿En serio tengo que explicártelo?  
Soy una vampiresa, eso lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que alejarme de todos.  
Eres una vampiresa, en algún momento te tendrás que alimentar… ¿quieres que eso pase cuando estés con alguien a quien quieres? Lo mejor será que los olvides.  
NO.  
Escúchame… es muy peligroso ¿si?  
Sabes que jamás los atacaría, no podría así que no me pongas eso como una excusa no me convertí en un monstruo como ustedes – lo último se lo dijo casi gritando y estaba por continuar, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.  
¿Sigue quejándose? – preguntó la pelirroja recargándose en la manilla de la puerta un poco molesta. Nadie dijo nada entonces la chica notó la quemadura de Mimi – así que ya tuviste tu primer accidente con el sol… ¿trataste de irte? – ahora su tono era más bien burlón – es obvio que no fue mucho, sino ya no tendrías brazo.  
Sora, ¿podrías… - Matt quería hablar con Mimi pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica salió del cuarto – Mimi – la llamó, pero ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras.  
¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta Tai al verla abrir la puerta y salir, pero no recibió respuesta.

Mimi caminó y poco a poco se fue alejando de la casa, de pronto cuando puso atención a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no conocía el lugar donde estaba, aún así siguió caminando hacia adelante con paso firme como si supiera a donde se dirigía, aún así no podía evitar ver por su hombro, sentía que la seguían pero se repetía que todo estaba en su cabeza. Y no es que tuviera miedo, después de todo pocas cosas podían lastimarla ahora, pero siempre existía ese temor a lo desconocido, al no saber a qué o quién se podía encontrar al doblar la esquina y si tomaba en cuenta los eventos recientes, su confianza no estaba en lo más alto, en ese momento maldijo el instante en que salió de aquella horrible casa, aunque tampoco era buena idea quedarse, ya nada le parecía una buena idea, ya ni sabía que hacía. Y para colmo tenía hambre, realmente empezaba a sentir el hambre, después de todo ya habían pasado más de 24 horas desde la última vez que comió algo. Se dirigió a una tienda de autoservicio, no había gente a excepción del encargado que estaba entretenido leyendo una revista, caminó por los pasillos; nada, nada le parecía agradable, sin tomar en cuenta eso último se sirvió un hot-dog, tomó una soda del refrigerador y pagó aquello sin esperar a que el muchacho le entregara su cambio. Caminó hacía un parque que había visto unas calles atrás, se sentó en una de las bancas y le pegó una mordida a su cena, tomó una servilleta y regresó el bocado. Estaba horrible, abrió la gaseosa y bebió un poco, no estaba tan mal pero eso no era comida, tomó todo y lo tiró a la basura.

Siguió caminando por otro lado, hasta que se adentró a un barrio que no conocía, estaba segura que nunca había pasado por ahí ni siquiera de día, siguió derecho tratando de encontrar la salida, podía escuchar pasos detrás de ella así que aceleró el suyo hasta que decidió voltear y enfrentarse a quien fuera iba detrás de ella, pero cuando se giró no encontró a nadie, su respiración que había estado un poco acelerada se calmó un poco, rió para ella misma, sin duda todo estaba en su cabeza.

Me estoy volviendo loca… no hay nada ni nadie aquí y yo actúo como una neurótica – respiró hondamente – ya estoy mejor – se quedó quieta un momento pensando en todo lo que le había pasado recientemente – si que estoy loca, no estoy bien… ahora soy… esto, ¿cómo se me ocurre decir que estoy bien? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en que lo estaré y creérmelo… ya no puedo ir con nadie, ¿qué tal si tuvieran razón? No puedo arriesgarme a matar… ¿matar? – no podía creerlo, ya estaba repitiendo lo que ellos le habían dicho.

Se adentró en un parque inmenso, lleno de árboles y con una laguna artificial. Sonrío. Se encontraba en un área más conocida, caminó hasta la orilla de la laguna que estaba rodeada por piedras que impedían el fácil acceso a la laguna, pero no le importó y cruzó. Se sentó en la orilla metiendo sus pies sin siquiera preocuparse por sus zapatos, el agua estaba fría y la heló al instante, pero fue agradable al menos dejó de pensar un momento en el hambre que sentía, pero así como se fue volvió.

Señorita – volteó rápidamente, uno de los guardias la alumbró con la linterna – no puede estar allí, salga por favor.

Se levantó con paso lento y salió de la laguna, cuando estaba caminando a un lado del guardia un aroma llamó su atención y no pudo evitar el regresarse, se le quedó viendo fijamente, no sabía porqué pero ese aroma era agradable, tenía que saber de qué se trataba.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre.  
¿A qué huele?  
¿Huele? – olfateó – no me da olor a nada.

Ella trató de seguir el aroma, sí venía de aquel hombre cuando sus ojos se posaron en su barba, estaba recién afeitada y de ella emanaba un olor muy fuerte a colonia para después de afeitar, pero no se trataba de eso, aquel aroma era mucho más fuerte, penetraba sus fosas nasales y se clavaba en todos sus sentidos, casi la podía saborear. Puso mayor atención y notó una gota de sangre seca cerca de la oreja.

Tiene algo ahí – le señaló la gota.

Él se talló con la mano y una nueva gota de sangre fresca brotó.

Es sangre, me afeité antes de venir a trabajar – cuando volteó a ver a Mimi nuevamente su mirada era otra, sus ojos eran aún más claros y brillantes.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ni tiempo para que aquel hombre pudiera entender lo que pasaba Mimi clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del guardia, bebió todo lo que pudo y cuando al fin se separó de él quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre en el suelo yaciendo sin vida. No podía creer lo que había hecho y hubiera quedado en ese estado de no ser porque escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y cuando se giró para ver de qué se trataba ahí estaba cierto moreno que ya había visto antes caminando lentamente hacía ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Bienvenida – le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más y veía el cuerpo en el suelo, lo movió un poco con el pie – no es precisamente lo que yo hubiese elegido como mi primera víctima, pero tomando en cuenta tu tamaño y el de él supongo que está bien… aunque el pobre jamás lo vio venir.

Seguía sin poder decir nada.

Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara… tienes una ventaja como vampiresa, cuando salgas de noche los hombres jamás pensarán que tienen que cuidarse de ti – y se echó a reír al imaginar la situación.  
NO… te equivocas – respiraba agitadamente, se rehusaba a creerlo – yo no soy como ustedes.  
¿Sigues con eso? – bufó al recordar el tema – entiéndelo eres una vampiresa y matas para sobrevivir o por diversión – al notar la cara de desagrado de Mimi no pudo evitar tranquilizarse y modular su voz – mira lo siento mucho sé que esto es nuevo para ti y solo necesitas acostumbrarte.  
¿Acostumbrarme? – lo interrumpió.  
Si… hacerte a la idea… Mimi no te puedes negar la verdad a ti misma, hace horas nos decías que somos unos monstruos, y lamento decirte que cada minuto que pasa eres más como nosotros.  
No, no lo volveré a hacer.  
No tiene nada de malo – trató de tranquilizarla.  
¿Nada de malo? Acabo de matar a alguien… dios que asco, me siento mal.

En la cara de Tai se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?  
Que ya lo entiendo.  
¿Qué? Habla claro.  
Ya entiendo porqué le gustas tanto a Matt.  
¿Eh?  
Eres una belleza.  
Es el momento más desagradable de mi vida…  
…post-vida.  
Lo que sea, y me dices que soy una ¿belleza?  
Tienes demasiados sentimientos, tienes razón no eres como nosotros… pero no desesperes, tu aguanta que pronto los olvidarás.  
¿Cómo?  
La culpa y el remordimiento al matar a alguien desaparecerán.  
Estás mal de la cabeza.  
No… si me pusiera como tú cada vez que hubiese matado a alguien ya estaría loco – dijo acercándose a ella y quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro, pero aún así ella no se movió ni un milímetro.  
¿Quién dijo que no lo estás?

Tai cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco a su cuello.

¿Qué haces? – le habló ella.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

Eres casi humana… por poco olvido que eres como yo, debo confesar que estuve a punto de morderte. Entiendo que Matt no se haya podido resistir, incluso el más fuerte no podría – al terminar de hablar de acercó de nuevo a ella en un rápido movimiento que Mimi no pudo percibir, pero pudo notar cuando el moreno pasó una de sus manos por su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo peligrosamente y acercó su rostro a su oreja – pero ¿quién pondría resistencia para darte una mordida?  
Quítate – ella trató de alejarlo, pero actuando más rápido con su mano libre apartó las manos de la chica – Suéltame.  
¿Y si te dijera que no quiero?  
Que me sueltes, déjame – la ojimiel siguió forcejeando, pero era en vano parecía que entre más fuerza ejercía más aprisionada quedaba, y no tenía idea de las intenciones del chico, pero definitivamente no quería averiguarlo.

Déjala – escucharon a unos metros de ellos, y poco a poco fue soltándola.  
Solo me estaba divirtiendo Matt.  
Ve y busca un pasatiempo – le dijo serio.  
No te enojes amigo, solo la seguí porque me preocupó que saliera sin rumbo.  
Ya te puedes ir.  
Claro, claro… los veo en la casa – dijo mientras se alejaba.

¿Estás bien?  
¿Acaso te importa?

Esa respuesta le molestó mucho y no se iba a quedar parado aceptando cualquier respuesta, se puso de frente a ella, pero desvió la mirada hacia un lado y él hizo que la volteara a ver.

¿Qué quieres?  
Me importa… claro que me importa si estás bien o no, así que por lo menos esperaría que tus respuestas no fueran tan groseras.  
¿Por qué debería de medir mi tono? Aparentemente ustedes hacen lo que se les viene en gana.  
Lo sé… disculpa.  
No, nada de disculpa… quiero que me digas por qué me convertiste.  
¿Cuál es el punto?  
¿El punto? ¿necesito una razón para que me lo digas? Tal ves porque se trata de mi, y de mi vida… o de lo que era mi vida.  
Eres muy bella…  
¿Qué?  
…tan humana.  
Lo mismo me dijo Tai ya estaba más calmada.  
Debe ser que él también lo vio.  
Mimi… - dijo acercándose lentamente, pero seguro.  
Ya me voy – lo interrumpió, no le gustaba a donde se dirigía.  
¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó al verla caminar hacia dirección opuesta a la de la casa.  
Te agradecería que me dejaras, no soy tu responsabilidad – le contestó de espaldas.  
No lo lograrás, no podrás sobrevivir sola… y ya sabes que no puedes ir con tu familia.

Se había quedado parada, tenía la vista baja así que Matt se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a unos pasos pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

Mimi… en serio lo lamento.  
Sé que no puedo verlos, pero… me tengo que despedir.  
No puedes – odiaba verla así – escucha, no podrás verlos pero podrás despedirte.  
¿Si?  
Claro, ya no llores.

Caminaron por la ciudad, caminó a su lado en silencio hasta que después de mucho camino se detuvo Mimi y él hizo lo mismo.

Aquí es – le anunció  
¿Aquí?  
Si – dijo mirando su casa – vamos por atrás.

Rodearon la casa y se metieron por la parte trasera. Subieron por una enredadera que daba a un ventanal. Entraron a la habitación.

¿Esta es tu habitación?  
Si  
Algo me dice que no fue la primera vez que te metiste a escondidas – trataba de animarla.  
No, pero parece que será la última – se sentó en la cama.  
Mimi, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí.  
Lo sé – se puso de pie, se acercó al closet y sacó una maleta donde echó ropa sin siquiera fijarse que era lo que caía ahí, de hecho muchas cosas cayeron fuera de ella y Matt las recogió con cuidado y las metió. Cerró la maleta y se acercó a un pequeño escritorio de donde sacó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir, tomó un sobre y lo cerró – Tengo que dejarles esto, por lo menos deben saber que estoy bien.  
Claro.

Mimi salió de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos regresó pero entre sus manos traía un portarretratos.

No es recomendable que te lleves eso, solo te atormentarás.  
Yo sé… solo quería verla un momento – la dejó sobre su cama y así como entraron salieron a diferencia de que Matt le ayudó con la maleta.

Ya estaban muy alejados de la casa, pero el camino de regreso a su nueva casa no era pesado por eso, sino por el silencio. El rubio solo la veía de reojo de vez en cuando, la verdad es que no sabía si era el momento para hablar, y si lo hacía qué debía de decirle después de todo últimamente solo era para disculparse. Volteó a verla, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos un poco hinchados, aún se veían un poco húmedos. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Ya no volveré a verlos ¿verdad?  
Por más cruel que se escuche, créeme que te digo que es lo mejor.  
¿Así fue para ti?  
Si… después de un tiempo lo olvidas todo.

Se detuvo.

¿Y sino quiero olvidar? – las lágrimas estaban asomándose de nuevo, amenazando con salir en cualquier segundo.

Sin decirle una palabra, sin siquiera avisarle de sus intenciones la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Mimi lloró un poco, y trató de tranquilizarse, poco a poco fue recuperándose, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y volteó a verlo como señal de que estaba mejor, y así como la abrazó por sorpresa, en el momento en que su rostro lo vio se acercó y la besó, fue tranquilo y dulce, por lo que difícil resistirse así que haciendo oídos sordos de lo que su cerebro le decía respondió tímidamente aquél beso. Y así como empezó lento fue aumentado la intensidad, no quería arruinarlo, pero ahí la tenía de nuevo y ya se le había hecho una eternidad desde la noche anterior, irónico tomando en cuenta que ha sido vampiro tanto tiempo y ni eso se le hacía tan largo. La tomó del trasero y siguió besándola cada vez con más deseo, introdujo su lengua en su boca, era tan cálida.

* * *

**Se acabó muhahahahahha. Qué onda? Lemmon para el próximo cap? xD bola de hentai ¬¬ de seguro que ya estaban pensando cochinadas. dejen reviews  
**


End file.
